1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stabilization of a lotion or cream added to a nail polish remover.
2. The Related Art
Products have long been marketed for the removal of nail polish (lacquer) from fingernails and toenails. Essentially, these products contain only a solvent(s) with which to dissolve the lacquer. Typically, the solvent will be a relatively volatile material such as acetone or ethyl acetate.
Organic solvents have a tendency to remove natural oils/fats found in the skin. Nail polish is usually removed by applying the stripping product to a cotton ball and rubbing the nail. Too often surrounding skin also comes in contact with the solvent laden cotton ball. As a result, this contacted skin is defatted. To overcome the defatting phenomenon, it would be desirable to include ingredients within the nail polish remover that would counteract the stripping of oils/fats from the skin. One approach has been to incorporate emollients or other beneficial agents along with the solvent which are depositable so as to either replace or form a barrier for retaining the body's natural oils.
Although not specifically directed to this problem, there have been reports of nail polish removers with additional nail benefit ingredients. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,464 (Mausner) discloses a composition not only containing nail lacquer solvent but also incorporating an aqueous solution of a chelating agent, a humectant, a proteinaceous material and vitamins A and D. These ingredients are dispersed in an acetone vehicle thickened with Carbopol to form a homogeneous creamy stable mixture.
EP-A-0 009 691 (Mullin et al.) reports a lacquer remover preparation held within and applied from a foam. Among the advantages of the foam form is the ready incorporation of other chemicals that would normally not be compatible with typical nail remover solvents. Lathering agents are said to be includable such as stearic acid, soaps and the like. Conditioners and emollients may also be incorporated such as glycerine, lanolin, mineral oil, fatty esters, glycols and carboxyvinyl polymer resins partially neutralized by triethanolamine (e.g. TEA Carbopol 941). Stability problems normally associated with liquid products have been avoided by incorporating all the ingredients within a foamed solid. On the other hand, there are disadvantages with foams. Unlike the small bottles of liquid nail remover, foam products require large containers that are not easily portable within a woman's handbag. Another problem is that upon storage there may occur separation of the liquid components within the foam pockets.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nail polish (lacquer) remover containing ingredients additional to that of solvent which ameliorate the problem of defatting and deliver conditioning oils to the skin.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a nail polish (lacquer) remover that additionally contains skin conditioning agents in the form of a physically stable emulsion.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent through the detailed description of the invention that follows hereinafter.